


2 Old Bowyer-centric Smutfics Because Why Nyat

by weaponfucker (smithykins)



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M, also i hc that weapons go into heat, and these fics are from 2014 sothey are kinda meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithykins/pseuds/weaponfucker
Summary: I wrote these in 2014 and they're okish so i'm puttin them here as an archive of my old work so i can improve on them later





	2 Old Bowyer-centric Smutfics Because Why Nyat

Fic 1: Bowyer Discovers Horny Spores/Pollen

It was nighttime in the Forest Maze, and Bowyer went for his usual nighttime walk. There was no movement in the trees, or on the ground. The sky was clear, and the air was fresh. This was Bowyer’s personal, favorite time of night. He liked to explore different parts of the forest, mostly secluded places where he could be alone. Tonight, he was going to his favorite little spot; a small clearing with a large patch of moss, and a series of small, fragrant flowers. Most nights, he’d just lay down on his moss patch and roll around, feel it on his body, and take a quick nap or two. But tonight, he had come for different reasons. 

On one of his occasional trips a few months ago, he had noticed strange spores coming off of the flowers. He paid no mind to them at first, but became more and more curious as the days passed. Tonight, the spores would come again, and he was determined to see it. He walked throughout the maze, taking the correct turns until he found two trees with a wide gap between them. The gap itself, although wide, was barely noticeable. He slipped through with ease and noticed that the spores hadn’t appeared yet. He walked over to the flowers and plopped himself down on the moss. He inched his face closer to the flowers, and waited. After a few minutes, spores began floating out of the flowers in pretty, delicate swirls. The scents of the flowers filled the air, and Bowyer closed his eyes and let the smells drift around him and into him. He began to notice a strange…feeling rush throughout his body. It was a feeling he had never felt nor heard about. It was warm, and he felt exceedingly warm in a spot right between his legs. 

He glanced down and got quite the surprise when he noticed something…peeking out from a slit between his legs. It wasn’t large, but it was long, a light shade of red, and it came to a small, rounded, point. His first instinct was to touch it, and upon brushing it with his fingertips, he felt a rush of pleasure that he had never experienced before. He uttered a small, shuddering moan before gently rubbing the tip with two fingers. One hand went to his mouth, and the other went to work moving up and down along the shaft of his fully extended penis. His moans increased in volume and frequency as he began stroking faster and harder. He gripped the moss with his free hand, moaning and panting loudly as he neared his climax. His cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the forest, as his body shuddered in lustful anticipation. He uttered a final, guttural moan as he came on himself and the moss underneath him. He collapsed into an exhausted, panting heap, and purred himself to sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fic 2: Bowyer Goes Into Heat and Yaridovich Has To Help

 

The sun shone brightly in the Weapons Dimension, and in the Factory, the members of the Smithy Gang had begun going about their daily business. All except for Bowyer, who had seemingly become ill and locked himself in his room. Yaridovich, who was now getting worried, decided to pay him a visit while the others were away. He prepared to knock at Bowyer’s door, when he heard soft, muffled moans coming from the other side. Opening the door, he noticed Bowyer lying on his bed, straddling his pillow and steadily rocking back and forth, moaning softly into his hand. His other hand was busy rubbing against a small slit, while holding the pillow steady. Yaridovich paused, before deciding to speak up. “Bowyer, are you alright?” It was somewhat of a stupid question, but it was the only one that came to mind.

Bowyer sat up with a jolt, obviously surprised at Yaridovich presence. His face was flushed, and he struggled to speak. “Well, i-in heat, I am. But, usually go away after this, it does.” He glanced down, embarrassed. “Want to bother you, I do nyat, but…need help right now, I do.” Yaridovich stepped back, but only to close Bowyer’s bedroom door. He walked over to Bowyer’s bed, and sat down next to him. “Are you sure about this?” Bowyer nodded gently before moving his pillow aside. The slit had gotten wider, and Yaridovich could see the inner walls twitching. Gently, he slipped his index finger inside, and began moving it around slowly.

Bowyer shuddered and began rocking himself on Yaridovich finger. As Yaridovich began moving his finger faster, he placed another inside Bowyer. At this much welcomed stimulation, Bowyer’s cloaca tightened, increasing the pleasure and Bowyer’s heat. His soft moans turned into a low, steady whine as he felt his heat receding. He pulled himself off of Yaridovich finger, and noticed that Yaridovich had gotten a slight erection. Yaridovich smirked slightly. “Do you need any more help, Bowyer?” “P-please, nya. Starting to hurt, it is.” “All right, then~” 

this, Yaridovich gently placed Bowyer on his back before placing his tip at Bowyer’s entrance. Bowyer whimpered with lustful anticipation, silently begging for relief. Chuckling under his breath, Yaridovich thrust himself inside partway, moaning softly. Bowyer cried out, in both ecstasy and pain, as Yaridovich began moving his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. Bowyer’s moans and gasps increased as Yaridovich began fucking him faster and harder with each thrust. Yaridovich moaned in pure ecstasy as he could feel himself nearing climax, and as Bowyer’s cries grew louder, he knew that Bowyer’s climax was nearing as well. Their cries grew in volume as they came together, shuddering and panting. Yaridovich pulled Bowyer closer, caressing face. “Did you enjoy yourself?” “Y-yeah, very nice it was. Do it again soon, we can?” “As soon as you’re ready~”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's about it

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, congratulations. i actually am planning on writing much better smutfics in the future so stay tuned for those, i guess.


End file.
